Spoiler 2:Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland
Ein spendabler Gast right|200px right|200px Im Schlafsaal holen Chihiro und Lin ihr Frühstück nach. Lin warnt Chihiro, dass Haku für Yubaba böse Dinge treibt. Lins Augen streben zum funkelnden Abendhimmel. Ihr Wunsch ist, die Stadt eines Tages zu verlassen. In der Nacht geht der Froschmann zu der Wanne zurück, um nach Goldnuggets zu suchen. Er trifft auf Ohngesicht, der ihm seine Hand mit Gold ausstreckt. Mit funkelnden Augen nähert der Froschmann ihm; nicht ahnend, dass Ohngesicht gerade sein Maul weit aufreißt, um ihn zu fressen. Früh morgens wacht Chihiro auf und findet den Schlafsaal leer vor sich. Die Schornsteine husten bereits ungeduldig den Rauch. Denn alle Mitarbeiter und Kräfte sorgen um das Wohl eines Gastes: Ohngesicht. Auf den Köpfen halten die Arbeiter die Essensplatten, die so gefüllt, dass das Essen droht herunterzufallen. Wohlwissend, dass durch eine Tür keine drei Leute gleichzeitig reinpassen können, zwängen sich 10 Leute durch eine Tür. Sie versuchen zu Ohngesicht zu gelangen, der gerade mit Gold um sich wirft, als wären sie Karneval-Karamell. Die Arbeiter lächeln ihn an, nicht ahnend, dass er nicht nur den Froschmann fressen wird. Chihiro interessiert sich nicht für Ohngesichts Spendefreude, denn auf ihr fliegen der weiße Drache und ein Schwarm angriffslustige Papiervögel zu. Instinktiv ruft sie den Drachen mit dem Namen Haku zu. Er rast ihr entgegen und macht eine Bruchlandung in dem Saal. Sofort schiebt Chihiro die Tür zu, worauf die Papiervögel ihre Verfolgung aufgeben. Haku drückt seinen Körper nach oben, um sich zu richten. Obwohl er kaum noch stehen kann und Blut spuckt, geht er wieder zum Balkon. Ungeachtet der Schreie hebt Haku sich zum Himmel empor in Zickzack-Flug zur 5. Flur. Chihiro eilt ihm nach, während ein gebrochener Papiervogel sich sanft an ihrem Rücken lehnt. Auf dem Weg trifft sie auf Ohngesicht, der ihr ein handvoll Gold anbietet. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und geht weiter. Ohngesichts Mund verzieht sich und ertönt ein Groll. Er sperrt sein Maul weit auf, um die umstehenden Arbeiter zu fressen, die noch vor Kurzen ihn mit breitem Lächeln begrüßt haben. Die Suche nach Haku right|200px right|200px right|200px Ungeachtet der schrillen Kreische der gefressen en Arbeiter, steigt Chihiro aus dem Fenster. Sie klettert dann auf der Leiter weiter zum Turm. Jedoch muss sie beeilen, denn hinter ihr naht Yubaba fliegend. Am Turm angelangt rammt sie gegen die Tür. Hinter ihrem Rücken richtet sich der Papiervogel auf, wandert durch den Türschlitzt und öffnet sie von innen. Chihiro gelangt so ins Bous Zimmer, dessen Landschaft aus Spielzeugen und Kissen besteht. Auch der Boden und die Wände sind gepolstert, als wolle man jeden Ton im Zimmer von der Außenwelt abschirmen. Chihiro hört Yubabas Stimme aus dem Büro und nähert sich. Yubaba bezeichnet Haku als nutzlos. Dann sieht sie sich nach Bou in seinem Zimmer. Als sie wieder das Zimmer verlässt, richtet sich Chihiro auf. Doch sie kann sich nicht befreien. Bou hält sie fest und wirft ihr vor, ihn krank machen zu wollen: Denn Chihiro kommt von Draußen in das Zimmer und trägt womöglich Bakterien mit sich. Chihiro erklärt ihm, dass jemand Wichtiges in Gefahr ist. Doch Bou ist es egal. Denn er will nur mit ihr spielen. Er droht ihr sogar zu töten, indem er seine Mutter Yubaba zu sich ruft. Als Chihiro keinen vielversprechenden Gesichtsausdruck macht, zerdrückt er ihre Arme. Sie schreit auf und zeigt ihm ihre blutverschmierte Hand. Da Bou Angst vor Bakterien hat, lässt er von ihr los. Eilend rennt sie ins Yubabas Büro und findet den weißen Drachen blutend vor sich. Sein Körper schleift sich zum Abgrund, einem Loch im Boden. Die Kashira schieben ihn dahin. Der Yu-Vogel stellt sich in Chihiros Weg, damit sie nicht zum Drachen gelangt. Ein Stampfen grollt aus Bous Zimmer. Das Riesenbaby Bou betritt das Büro und droht zu weinen, um seine Mutter so zu rufen. Vom Chihiros Rücken spricht eine Stimme, die wie von Yubaba klingt. Der Papiervogel zeigt sich und projiziert ein Hologramm der Hexe. Bou sagt Baba, das die Abkürzung für Yubaba ist. Doch das Hologramm verneint und verzaubert Bou in eine dicke Maus, den Yu-Vogel in einen Raben und die drei Kashinas in Bou. Die Hexe heißt Zeniba, die ältere Zwillingsschwester von Yubaba. Sie fordert Chihiro auf, ihr den Drachen auszuliefern, der Zenibas Siegel gestohlen hat. Der Schwanz des Drachens zerstört den Papiervogel und die Projektion verschwindet. Dann zieht sein Körper sich in den Abgrund. Das Siegel der Zeniba right|200px right|200px Chihiro hält sich am Drachen fest und fällt ebenfalls in den Abgrund. Die Beiden fallen dem endlosen Boden entgegen. Am Boden sieht man die weißen Augen der durchsichtigen schwarzen Kamis, die ihre Hälse nach ihm ausstrecken. Der weiße Drache erlangt sein Bewusstsein wieder und fliegt durch das Tunnelsystem zum Kamajiis Heizraum. Das Blut flüchtet aus dem Körper des Drachen, wodurch er sein Bewusstsein wieder verliert. Sein Körper ruht auf dem Boden. Kamajii sagt, dass ein Zauber ihn innerlich auffrisst. Chihiro halbiert den Kräuter-Kloß und steckt ihn tief in den Rachen des Drachen. Sofort regt er sich, als wolle etwas durch seinen Maul flüchten. Doch Chihiro hält sein Maul zusammen. Die Rußmännchen schauen mit ihren großen Augen dem Geschehen zu. Der Drache drängt Chihiros Körper zurück und spuckt Zenibas Siegel mit dem schwarzen Wurm aus. Chihiro hebt das Siegel auf. Als der Wurm fliehen will, wird er von Chihiros Füßen vertreten. Als ein Kribbeln ihr Körper erfasst, bricht Kamajii den Fluch, indem er einen unsichtbaren Faden zwischen Chihiros Händen mit seiner Hand durchtrennt. Der Drache verwandelt sich in Haku zurück. Kamajii erzählt Chihiro, dass Haku eines Tages bei ihm urplötzlich aufgetaucht ist. Er will Yubabas Lehrling werden, obwohl Kamajii ihn davon abgehalten hat. Chihiro fragt ihm, wie sie zu Zeniba kommen kann, um ihre Hilfe zu erbitten. Er warnt ihr, dass Zeniba böse ist, weil alle Hexen grundtief böse sind. Dann sucht er in seinen Schubladen nach etwas. Lin kommt in den Heizraum und ist erstaunt, dass hier ein Chaos herrscht. Sie sagt zu Chihiro, dass Yubaba sauer auf sie ist, weil sie den Ohngesicht reingelassen hat. Kamajii gibt Chihiro seinen Ticket, den er 40 Jahre lang aufgehoben hat. Er sagt ihr, dass sie an der 6. Haltestelle, dem Sumpfboden, aussteigen soll. Chihiro bedankt sich und sagt zum bewusstlosen Haku, dass er nicht sterben soll. Darauf fragt Lin, was geschehen ist. Kamajii antwortet ihr, dass es Liebe ist. Ärger mit Ohngesicht right|200px right|200px Im Badehaus laufen die Yunas kreischend vor Ohngesicht davon und dass obwohl er ihnen vorher mit Gold überhäuft hat. Selbst Yubaba ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte und macht Chihiro für all das Unglück verantwortlich. So drängt sie Chihiro in den Raum mit dem gefräßigen Gast. Sie sind allein unter sich. Die Landschaft des Raums ist mit Geschirr und Essensresten gepflastert. Während Chihiro vor ihm kniet, drängt er ihr das Gold und das Essen anzunehmen. Doch sie lehnt wieder ab. Sie fragt ihn über seine Herkunft und Familie. Sie fügt hinzu, dass er ihr das nicht geben kann, was er nicht besitzt. Mit geneigtem Kopf erwidert das gefräßige Monster, dass er ganz einsam ist. Wieder hält er das Gold vor Chihiro, so dass sie den verwesten Geruch wahrnehmen konnte. Sie wirft das letzte Stück Kräter-Kloß in seinen Rachen, obwohl sie es für ihre Eltern aufbewahrt hat. Ohngesicht streckt seine Zunge heraus und verzerrt sein Gesicht. Aus seinem Körper flüchtet der Schlamm. Aus Wut jagt er Chihiro, die aus dem Badehaus rennt. Selbst Yubabas Zauber kann ihn nicht aufhalten. Beim Laufen hinterlässt Ohngesicht eine dunkle Spur und er verliert an Gewicht. Aus seinem Mund nimmt der Schlamm die Gestalt an. Dann spuckt er die gefressenen Arbeiter wieder aus. Chihiro ruft ihn weiter zu, denn sie will mit ihm zum Sumpfboden fahren. Ohngesicht hat seine ursprüngliche Form angenommen und springt ins Wasser, um Chihiro und Lin im Schwimmfass zu folgen. Lin fährt Chihiro bis zur Haltestelle. Eine wunderbare Macht right|200px right|200px Chihiro und Ohngesicht kommt ein Wasserzug entgegen, der das Wasser zur Seite drückt. Auf Chihiros Schulter sitzen Bou und der Yu-Vogel. Sie fahren zum Sumpfboden. Auf der Fahrt sehen sie die wasserbedeckte Landschaft. Hügel haben sich aus dem Wasser versammelt und bilden so kleine Inseln. Nach und nach verlassen die Fahrgäste den Zug bis nur die 4 Gefährten im Zug sind. Währenddessen wacht Haku auf und fragt Kamajii, was geschehen sei. Haku kann an nichts erinnern, nur dass Chihiro nach ihm gerufen hat. Im Büro schaufelt sich der falsche Bou das Essen in den Mund. Vor Yubaba stehen drei Arbeiter, die von Ohngesicht gefressen wurden. Die Arbeiter machen über Chihiro Komplimente, weil sie ihr Leben gerettet hat. Jedoch spitzen sich ihre Ohren, als Yubaba sagt, dass sie die Schweine geschlachtet werden soll. Dabei werden auch Chihiros Eltern umkommen, da sie in Schweine verwandelt wurden. Haku betritt das Büro und fragt ihr, ob sie nicht ihren größten Schatz vermisst. Yubaba lacht auf und hält dann inne, als sie ihren Blick auf Bou richtet. Sie bricht den Zauber und die Kashinas verwandeln sich zurück. Die Falten graben sich in ihr Gesicht. Sie rennt ins Bous Zimmer auf und ab. Sie sucht nach ihrem Sohn. Dann rast sie wie eindampfender Zug und feuerspeiendem Mund auf Haku zu. Sie fragt ihm, wo ihr Sohn verblieben ist. Er antwortet ihr, dass Bou bei Zeniba ist und löscht so das Feuer in Yubabas Mund. Er schlägt ihr vor, Bou zurückzuholen. Als Gegenleistung soll Yubaba die Chihiro und ihre Eltern gehen lassen. Sie richtet eins ihrer Augen auf ihn und fragt, ob er den Tod nicht fürchtet. Besuch bei Zeniba right|200px right|200px right|200px Der Mond wirft sein Licht über dem Himmel. Chihiro, Ohngesicht, Bou und der Yu-Vogel steigen beim Sumpfboden aus. Sie gehen einen Landweg entlang. Aus der Dunkelheit winkt ihnen ein Licht entgegen, der zunehmend an Größe gewinnt. Aus nächster Nähe sieht man unter dem Licht einen Arm. Es ist Zenibas Laterne, der die Gäste durch den Wald zu ihrer Herrin führt. Als die Gefährten vor Zenibas Hütte stehen, öffnet ihr Zeniba persönlich und bittet sie höflich ein. Sie bietet ihre Gäste Plätze und Tee an. Chihiro gibt ihr gestohlene Siegel zurück und bittet um Vergebung für Haku. Zeniba merkt an, dass der Schutzzauber des Siegels gebrochen wurde. Chihiro entschuldigt bei ihr, dass sie dem schwarzen Wurm zertreten hat. Erleichtert lacht Zeniba auf. Sie erklärt ihr, dass der Wurm von Yubaba eingepflanzt wurde, um Haku zu kontrollieren. Sie merkt an, dass Bou und der Yu-Vogel jederzeit sich zurückverwandeln können, weil der Fluch bereits gebrochen ist. Chihiro fragt um ihren Rat, wie sie ihre Eltern und Haku helfen können. Jedoch erwidert Zeniba ihr, dass es nicht in ihre Macht liegt. Sie schlägt Chihiro vor, heute Nacht bei ihr auszuruhen. Die anderen Gäste helfen ihr beim Haushalt. Zeniba lobt sie für ihre Mühe. Sie bringt ihren Gästen sogar das Stricken bei. Doch der Kummer frisst sich ins Chihiros Geist, den sie macht sich große Sorgen um Haku und ihre Eltern. Chihiro will wieder aufbrechen. Zeniba gibt ihr eine Haarbinde, das ein Talisman ist. Das Fenster raspelt, weil ein starker Wind sich daran angelehnt hat. Doch es ist kein gewöhnlicher Wind, merkt Zeniba an. Chihiro rennt zur Tür und öffnet sie. Sie sieht den weißen Drachen vor sich. Er ist nicht gekommen, um Zeniba anzugreifen, sondern die Gefährten abzuholen. Zeniba verabschiedet sich von ihren Gästen. Bou küsst ihr auf die Nase und Chihiro umarmt sie. Ohngesicht hingegeben verabschiedet nicht von ihr. Er will auch nicht zum Badehaus zurückkehren, sondern bleibt bei Zeniba. Die Gefährten sitzen auf den weißen Drachen und fliegen im Licht des Mondes. Chihiro erinnert sich: Als Kind ist sie in den Fluss gefallen. Haku, der Flussgott, hat sie aus dem Wasser geholt und ans rettende Ufer gebracht. Später wurde der Fluss zugeschüttet. Sie nennt Haku bei seinem wahren Namen: Kohaku. Die Drachenschuppen lösen sich vom Körper. Haku und die Gefährten schweben in der Luft. Haku hat seine Menschform angenommen und vervollständigt seinen Namen: Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Mit Freudentränen fliegen sie dem Badehaus entgegen. Nachspann right|200px right|200px Yubaba hat bereits ein Zaun um die Schweine gelegt. Sie und die Arbeiter des Badehauses haben Chihiro erwartet. Yubaba fordert zuerst ihren Sohn zu sehen. Bou verwandelt sich zurück und zeigt sich. Als man ihr fordert Chihiros Eltern gehen zu lassen, sagt sie, dass es dafür Regeln gibt. Die Menge buht sie aus. Sogar ihr Sohn Bou verlangt die sofortige Freilassung. Doch Chihiro stellt sich Yubabas Herausforderung. Yubaba stellt ihr die letzte Hürde und sagt, dass sie nur einen einzigen Versuch hat: Sie soll ihre Eltern unter den Schweinen finden. Aus Intuition erwidert Chihiro ihr, dass ihre Eltern nicht unter den Schweinen sind. Für die richtige Antwort jubelt die Menge. Sie verbeugt sich aus Dankbarkeit vor Yubaba. Sie rennt mit Haku zum Ausgang des Zauberlands. Er sagt ihr, dass ihre Eltern schon vorgegangen sind und versichert ihr, dass sie sich wieder sehen werden. Vor dem roten Tor winken die Eltern ihr zu. Sie gehen durch den Tunnel, wobei Chihiro sich an der Mutter klammert. Sie finden ihr Auto, das mit Blättern bedeckt ist, wieder. Der Vater merkt an, dass im Auto voller Staub ist. Die Eltern rufen Chihiro zu, einzusteigen. Chihiro dreht um und verlässt den Ort mit einem Lächeln. center en:Spirited Away#Plot